The present invention relates to a method and mold for producing a thermoplastic resin container, particularly usable as a thermoplastic resin tape-shaped carrier having recesses for containing respectively electric elements such as integrated circuit chips.
In the prior art, a recess of a thermoplastic resin container for containing an element is formed by urging pneumatically a part of a thermoplastic resin sheet into a cavity of a mold.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and mold for producing a thermoplastic resin container, by which method and mold a flatness at a bottom of a recess of the thermoplastic resin container is improved.
According to the present invention, a method for producing a thermoplastic resin container including a base portion, a pair of side walls extending from the planar base portion, and a bottom portion extending between the side walls with a distance between the base portion and the bottom portion in a thickness direction of the bottom portion so that a recess for containing an element is formed, comprises the step of urging a part of a thermoplastic resin sheet into a cavity of a mold after heating the part of the thermoplastic resin sheet, so that the bottom portion and the side walls are formed with the distance, wherein a bottom of the cavity has a convex shape area protruding in a depth direction away from the base portion formed on another part of the thermoplastic resin sheet on the mold.
According to the present invention, a mold for producing, from a thermoplastic resin sheet, a container including a base portion, a pair of side walls extending from the planar base portion, and a bottom portion extending between the side walls with a distance between the base portion and the bottom portion in a thickness direction of the bottom portion, comprises a cavity adapted to receive a part of the thermoplastic resin sheet after heating the part of the thermoplastic resin sheet, so that the bottom portion and the side walls are formed in the cavity with the distance so that a recess of the container for receiving therein an element is formed, and a planar base area being adjacent to the cavity and surrounding the cavity, wherein a bottom of the cavity has a convex shape area protruding in a depth direction away from the planar base area.
Since the bottom of the cavity has the convex shape area protruding in the depth direction away from the base portion formed on the another part of the thermoplastic resin sheet surrounding the recess, a flatness at the bottom portion after the thermoplastic resin container is cooled to an atmospheric temperature is improved in spite of thermal stress and/or deformation of the thermoplastic resin sheet after the thermoplastic resin sheet is deformed to form the container.
When a depth of the cavity in the depth direction is larger than the distance, the bottom portion is restrained from being protruding in a direction opposite to the depth direction so that the flatness at the bottom portion after the thermoplastic resin container is cooled to the atmospheric temperature is improved. It is preferable that the convex shape is a dome shape, truncated conical shape or truncated pyramid shape. A main area of the bottom portion may extend substantially parallel to the base portion. It is preferable for improving the flatness that a difference in depth between a top of the convex shape and a base thereof in the direction away from the planar base portion is 0.1-1 mm. The thermoplastic resin container may be adapted to contain a ball grid allay electric element.
When the distance is decreased to become less than the depth of the cavity after the distance becomes equal to the depth of the cavity and/or when the distance is decreased after the bottom portion contacts with the bottom of the cavity, the flatness is effectively improved. When the bottom of the cavity has a planar area being adjacent to the convex shape area and surrounding the convex shape area and/or the convex shape area has a planar area at a top thereof, the flatness is further improved.